Mission von Rugosa
Die Mission auf Rugosa war ein Geheimtreffen zwischen König Katuunko von Toydaria und Jedi-Meister Yoda auf dem Korallenmond Rugosa, in dessen Verlauf um die Errichtung einer republikanische Versorgungsbasis innerhalb des Toydaria-Systems verhandelt werden sollte. Yodas Mission wurde jedoch durch den Umstand erschwert, dass die Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme von dem Geheimtreffen erfuhr und daraufhin versuchte, die Verhandlungen zu sabotieren. Diese Pläne schlugen jedoch fehl, sodass Katuunkos Entscheidung letztendlich zu Gunsten der Republik ausfiel. Vorgeschichte Nachdem die Galaktische Republik von Jabba dem Hutten Zugang zu einigen bedeutenden Hyperraumrouten gewährt bekam, begann sie, ihren Einflussbereich auch in den äußeren Randgebieten der Galaxis auszudehnen. Dazu gehörte auch die Errichtung einer Versorgungsbasis innerhalb des Toydaria-System. Als Kanzler Palpatine aufgrund dieser Angelegenheit in Kontakt mit König Katuunko von Toydaria trat, war dieser zunächst einem Bündnisvertrag mit der Republik abgeneigt, da er die Neutralität seiner Heimatwelt wahren und nicht im tobenden Krieg Partei ergreifen wollte. Palpatine erwiderte jedoch, dass Katuunko seine Unabhängigkeit nicht lange aufrecht erhalten könne. Da der König schon immer einen Jedi zu Gesicht bekommen wollte, bat er den Kanzler, eine diplomatische Delegation unter der Führung eines Jedi zu beauftragen, auf einer entlegenen Welt geheime Verhandlungen anzustellen. Katuunko entschied, dass die Verhandlungen auf Rugosa stattfinden würden, weil dieser Mond ihn an seine Heimatwelt Toydaria erinnerte. Der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme war es mithilfe der Abhörtechnik an Bord der Skytop-Station möglich, sich in die geheimen Frequenzen der republikanischen HoloNetz-Übertragungen einzuklinken. Somit erfuhren die Separatisten auch von dem Geheimtreffen auf Rugosa, sodass Graf Dooku die Dunkle Jedi Asajj Ventress zum Korallenmond schickte, die die Verhandlungen zwischen Katuunko und der Republik sabotieren und den König – notfalls auch mit Gewalt – dazu bringen sollte, sich der Konföderation anzuschließen. Missionsverlauf Mit einem Raumkreuzer der ''Consular''-Klasse begab sich Jedi-Meister Yoda in Toydaria-System, wo er sich auf dem Mond Rugosa mit König Katuunko verabredet hatte. Trotz Versuche, die Signalstation auf dem Mond zu erreichen, gelang es den republikanischen Gesandten nicht, in Kontakt mit den Toydarianern zu treten. Wie sich herausstellte, wurden die Übertragungen von der Konföderation gestört. Wenige Augenblicke später wurde der republikanische Raumkreuzer von zwei separatistischen Fregatten der ''Munificent''-Klasse angegriffen. Auf der Flucht vor dem feindlichen Sperrfeuer warf der republikanische Kreuzer sämtliche Rettungskapseln über Bord, von denen einige auf dem Weg nach Rugosa zerstört wurden. Jene Kapsel, in der sich Meister Yoda sowie die Klonkrieger Thire, Jek und Rys aufhielten, landete jedoch unbeschadet auf dem Korallenmond – jedoch abseits des mit König Katuunko vereinbarten Treffpunktes. Als Katuunko und sein Gefolge am Treffpunkt eintrafen, war keine Spur der republikanischen Delegation und ihres Jedi in Sicht. Stattdessen meldete sich Asajj Ventress zu Wort, die sich gegenüber dem König als Botschafter ihres Meisters, Graf Dooku, vorstellte. Dooku teilte dem König über eine Hologramm-Mitteilung mit, dass die Jedi für ihn und sein Heimatsystem keinen Schutz gewährleisten könnten und er sich stattdessen der Konföderation anschließen solle. Doch da der toydarianische König große Stücke auf die Jedi hielt, hielt er der Argumentation des Grafen dagegen und bestand darauf weiter, auf die republikanische Delegation zu warten. Nachdem Meister Yoda seine baldige Ankunft ankündigte, rief Asajj Ventress zu einer Art Wettstreit aus. Demnach sollte es den Droiden der Konföderation gestattet sein, die Jagd auf den Jedi-Meister zu eröffnen. Würde er entkommen, bekäme die Republik das Bündnis mit der toydarianischen Majestät, doch sobald Yoda besiegt werden würde, sollte Katuunko sich der Konföderation anschließen. Während Katuunko diesen Wettstreit entschieden ablehnte, erklärte sich der noch immer über Hologramm zugeschaltete Yoda bereit, die Herausforderung anzunehmen. In der folgenden Auseinandersetzung mit den Kampfdroiden bewies Yoda große Führungsqualitäten. So entschied er sich anfangs für einen Umweg, um nicht in die Arme des Feindes zu laufen, und sich Katuunko über den dichten Korallenwald zu nähern. Die drei Klonkrieger verstanden die Entscheidungen des Jedi-Meisters nicht gleich auf Anhieb, doch gehorchten sie ihrem General bedingungslos. Als sich der Delegation zwei feindliche Patrouillen näherten, befahl Yoda aus dem Hinterhalt anzugreifen, woraufhin sich die Klonkrieger im Schatten der Korallen versteckten, um anschließend die südliche Flanke der Kampdfroiden aufzureiben. Yoda lenkte die Droiden hingegen mit flinken Manövern ab. Als die Patrouillen besiegt waren, sah sich die Delegation aufgrund nachrückender Superkampfdroiden zur Flucht gezwungen. Nach einem Angriff durch das Lichtschwert bediente sich Yoda auch der Macht, um einen der Droiden anzuheben und ihn gegen seine eigene Einheit einzusetzen. Obwohl sich dieser Trick als äußerst effektiv erwies, mussten Yoda und die drei Klone daraufhin erneut die Flucht ergreifen, da von Droidekas verfolgt wurden. In einer Höhle suchten Yoda und seine Gefährten Unterschlupf, um sich kurz auszuruhen. Yoda nutzte die kurze Pause, um sich näher mit den Klonen auseinanderzusetzen, und ihnen bewusst zu machen, dass sie – trotz ihres selben Erscheinungsbildes – allesamt unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten seien. Außerhalb der Höhle entdeckte die Gruppe schließlich eine Panzerkolone, der sich Yoda alleine entgegenstellte. Dem Jedi-Meister gelang es, mehrere AAT-Geschütze und zahlreiche Kampfdroiden mit dem Lichtschwert zu vernichten, während sich die Klone einer Gruppe von Droidekas annahmen, die Yoda im Eifer des Gefechts nicht kommen sah. Von der Spitze eines Abhangs aus feuerte Jek seine letzte Rakete auf einen überstehenden Felsen, wodurch er eine Lawine auslöste, die die Droidekas unter sich begrub. Nachwirkung Schließlich erreicht die republikanische Delegation den Treffpunkt von König Katuunko, wo Meister Yoda gerade noch Asajj Ventress daran hindern konnte, den toydarianischen König auf Befehl Dookus zu ermorden. Nachdem Asajj Ventress einsah, dass sie gegen Yoda nichts ausrichten konnte, ergriff sie die Flucht. Katuunko war von seinen hohen Erwartungen an die Jedi nicht enttäuscht worden und so erklärte er sich bereit, sich der Republik anzuschließen und der Errichtung einer Versorgungsbasis zuzustimmen. Quellen *''Prelude'' *''Der Hinterhalt'' (Decoded) Kategorie:Schlachten Kategorie:Klonkriege en:Mission to Rugosa es:Misión a Rugosa it:Missione su Rugosa nl:Battle of Rugosa